1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel having a repair structure and a method of repairing a display panel, and more particularly, to a display panel having a repair structure with floating repair lines, and a method of repairing the display panel. In the display panel, the repair structure can be utilized to selectively repair broken scan lines, broken data lines and broken common lines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional manufacturing process of the display panel, the appearance of the broken data lines may result from process variation, mindless operation or other unexpected factors. The broken data lines generates open signals, which results in malfunction of the thin film transistor switches or storage capacitors, thereby seriously influencing the image quality of the display panel. With reference to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating a method of repairing the data lines of a conventional liquid crystal display (LCD) panel. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the conventional LCD panel 10 includes a substrate 12, a data line driving circuit board 14, a scan line driving circuit board 16, an active region 18, a plurality of external repair lines R1˜RN, a plurality of scan lines S1˜SN and a plurality of data lines D1˜DN disposed on the substrate 12. The scan lines S1˜SN and the data lines D1˜DN are perpendicular to each other, and the external repair lines R1˜RN and each of the data lines D1˜DN have overlapping projection areas in the vertical projection direction. According to the conventional repairing method, when a defect position A appears in the data line DN, a welding process should be performed so that the overlapping positions B, C of the external repair line R1 and the data line DN in the vertical projection direction are welded. After that, the data line DN originally having the defect position A is electrically connected the external repair line R1 so that data line signals sending from the data line driving circuit board 14 can be delivered through the external repair line R1 between the overlapping position B and the overlapping position C, which serves as a new data signal transmission route, to the data line DN opposite to the defect position A. However, because the conventional external repair lines R1˜RN are disposed on the periphery of the active region 18, the lengths of the signal transmission routes are longer. In another aspect, with the tread for forming larger-size display panel, both the phenomena of signal delay and the problem of signal distortion appearing in the display panel after repairing become serious, which degrades the electrical performance of the display panel.